


What A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel can't exaggerate perfection. Especially not when it smells like funnel cakes and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

 

Rapunzel's fingers were cramping. With each delicate line she drew, her index finger screamed out in protest. Just a little more, just a little longer. A few more quick swipes and she could pack up her easel and go home. Her butt was getting sore from sitting on the hard wooden stool. If she didn't have splinters sticking to her skirt then surely she'd gotten sunburn. At first the boardwalk seemed the perfect place to set up shop. Lots of people walking by ready to spend their money on whatever caught their eye. It was known that every carnival, fair, and amusement park had someone, somewhere doing caricatures and Rapunzel was more than ready to fill that void. Her prices were a little steep but with bills to pay and no competition, she could afford to be pricey.

 

“All done!” she declared. She transformed the happy couple into a mermaid princess and a dashing prince. The girl's wide smile and the guy's adorable dimples had been what she'd hone in on when she began. Rapunzel had drawn them standing on a beach holding hands. It was probably one of her best creations.

 

“It's amazing!” the girl cried when Rapunzel handed it over.

 

“Eric, it's us! We look so cute,” she shrieked, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. He returned the hug and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

“Babe, we always look cute,” Eric said. He paid Rapunzel and the two walked off. The girlfriend had one arm clutching the portrait to her chest and the other linked with Eric's as they wandered into the sunset.

 

Rapunzel reminder herself she was not jealous. Not at all. She was happy that another pair of people found each other and possibly, hopefully, true love. One day she'd be one of those lucky girls, riding the Ferris wheel with the girl or guy of her dreams. Maybe she'd have cute brown curls and love reading. Maybe he'd like to stay up late watching bad movies. Rapunzel knew she didn't care about the gender of her beloved. There was a string of beautiful women and handsome men through the years, but she hadn't found The One. The One who would make her heart sing with joy whenever they were near. Her heart hummed for Peter, it whistled for Merida. Someday it would compose an aria unlike anything ever heard before.Rapunzel began to pack up her art supplies. There was a lasagna at home that was calling her name. It was a Saturday night and she was content with snuggling with Pascal over a Scandal marathon. Not the glamorous life of a renown artist but the weekly routine of a broke art student. Lost in thoughts of meaty, cheesy goodness Rapunzel didn't notice her new customer.

 

“Excuse me, are y'all still open?” a female voice called from behind her. Rapunzel was about to protest as she turned to greet her. The 'no' died on her lips as she looked at the woman. Rapunzel saw an angel in a yellow dress. Somewhere a heavenly choir cried out in rejoice. Dimples deeper than the ocean. Lips softer than a pillow. If Rapunzel fell any harder, she'd be face down on the pier.

 

“I um yes. Open I am. That is, yeah,” Rapunzel said lamely. Either she ignored Rapunzel's blunder or was too polite to say anything.

 

“Thank goodness, I was worried I'd be too late. All day everyone's been talkin' about your pictures and how silly ya make 'em look. How much for a simple caricature?” the angel's accent brought to mind visions of sumptuous Sunday dinners and sitting on back porches with a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day.

 

“It's free. Uh, I always give the last customer a free drawing. It's on the house. Please take a seat.”

 

Rapunzel quickly retrieved the tools she'd packed away. The key was to play it cool. She was a strong, independent woman totally capable of talking to hot people. She just needed to make the Mona Lisa of caricatures to impress the girl. Play it smooth. Yeah, like butter.

 

“I'm Rapunzel, by the way. What's your number?”

 

Real smooth. Subtle as a flying mallet.

 

“My name's Tiana and you can call me whenever you want sugar,” Tiana chuckled.

 

Rapunzel almost dropped her brush. The planets aligned to give her this opportunity. It would not be in vain. Time to whip out the schmooze and the smoulder.

 

“How about Friday night? There's this great place on Bourbon Street,” Rapunzel said, starting to draw the outline. Tiana would be a queen on a throne surrounded by fireflies. Rapunzel needed to prove she was dating material or at least worth a visit the next time she set up shop.

 

“Really? Which one? I hope it's not that bar with the sailor theme. It's always full of jarheads looking for a fight. That place ain't nothin' but trouble,” Tiana huffed.

 

Dammit, that was the place she had in mind. No cover charge and girls got free drinks until midnight. The Snuggly Duckling's affordability made up for its lack of...class.

 

“Course not. I might that other place. You know that, uh, restaurant. That diner on the corner.”

 

“Cal's or Duke's?” Tiana asked apprehensively.

 

“Either?” Rapunzel responded nervously, focusing on the emerging portrait to avoid Tiana's eyes.

 

“How's about neither? I work at both,” Tiana said.

 

Oh, come on! This wasn't fair. At a lose. Rapunzel turned all her attention to the caricature. When in doubt, let your work do the talking. At least that's what her instructors always told her. The crown couldn't be to large. Tiana's nose was a bit hard. Still cute though. What did fireflies look like again?

 

Tiana hummed as Rapunzel worked. The melody from a popular song that was currently being played to death on every station. It was a love song about star crossed lovers or something else equally cliché and bubble gum pop. Hopefully, they shared the same music taste. Nothing sucked more than having a partner who mocks your CD collection. Pop punk was just as good as classic rock, thank you very much. For a finishing touch, Rapunzel scrawled her phone number where her signature usually went. In for a penny...

 

“Done! Have a look,” Rapunzel motioned for Tiana to come over to her side of the easel.

 

Tiana leaned over her shoulder. Rapunzel smelt peach shampoo and funnel cakes. It was a smell she could get used to. Tiana was so close Rapunzel felt her deep inhale before she heard it.

 

“It's beautiful. You made me look so amazing. Rapunzel, you truly have a gift!”

 

Tiana wrapped Rapunzel in a tight hug. Their faces were so close together. Tiana smelt so good. Slowly, Rapunzel cupped Tiana's face and leaned in. Tiana blushed and closed her eyes. Rapunzel kissed her lightly. What was surely only seconds felt like a lifetime. They eventually pulled apart, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

 

“Y'all sure do know how to sweep a girl off her feet,” Tiana giggled, tucking a strand of hair out of Rapunzel's face.

 

“Go big or go home,” Rapunzel agreed.

 

“My place or yours?”

 

Rapunzel and Tiana's hearts seemed to be singing in perfect melody. A duet that would last as long as their love. Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS, one of my good friends challenged me to write Tiana/Rapunzel fic. AND I DID IT. Because I need more writing practice and my profile needs more completed works OTL. The title comes from Panic! At the Disco's Build God and Then We'll Talk which is one of my favorite songs. Also Bourbon Street is a really famous place in New Orleans full of bars and restaurants.


End file.
